


AFTER HOURS

by devilzwaltz



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drinking & Talking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilzwaltz/pseuds/devilzwaltz
Summary: a drabble in which Zenigata has a forced mini heart-to-heart with Lupin
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	AFTER HOURS

**Author's Note:**

> _accompanying musical piece:[party's over - yuji ohno](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgCXkCnmKWc)_

Rough nights on the job are to be expected in Zenigata’s line of work. Black eyes and bruises, cuts, even the occasional gunshot wound or broken bone: all things he’s grown accustomed to by now. Blows to his self-confidence, however, although just as common (if not moreso), seem to somehow hurt more. Of course he’s no stranger to being made a fool of by Lupin and his gang-- it happens all the time-- but… There come points when he begins to wonder just how much progress he’s making in this endless game of cat and mouse. The thought itself, of never being good enough, is often too much to wrap his head around in the first place. He struggles with it and struggles against it, struggles to keep it in mind and struggles to get it out. Tonight, he’s against that unforgiving sense of hopelessness and losing _miserably_.

He finds himself behind a bar after having been bloodied and bested yet again, whiskey in one hand and fedora in the other. He motions to the bartender for a refill despite the concerned look he receives in return. As upset as he is, he can’t bring himself to care whatsoever. The next glass goes down just as easily as the ones before it had.

“You’re gonna drink yourself to death at this rate, Pops! Ease up, why don’t you?”

_That voice!--_

“L-- Lupin..!” _How long has he been standing there?!_ Zenigata nearly falls over in his chair trying to whip out a pair of handcuffs before ultimately deciding against it. What difference would it make? What is he trying to achieve? To prove..? As he straightens himself back out (or at least _attempts_ to), he shoots the thief a sharp glare. “What the hell do you want? I-I’m--” Embarrassed to be seen like this? A sour lump forms in his throat, and he brings his fedora down over his eyes with a huff. He sounds defeated-- almost broken, even. “... I’m not in the mood to be teased.”

“Just here for a drink like everyone else.” The green-suited thief shrugs and settles down onto the stool next to him. “Heard that you were here, too… Wanted to see what you were up to, I guess.”

“What d’you mean ‘heard that I was here’? Who the hell told you that?”

A cheeky smile flashes in his direction. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”

“You’re not a magician, you’re an _idiot_.” Zenigata grumbles. He readjusts his trenchcoat, ready to take his leave now that he’s got company, but Lupin tugs him right back down into his seat.

“Leaving already? I just got here! I’m hurt, Pops. _Crushed_ , in fact.” The remark is met with nothing but tense silence and narrowed eyes on Zenigata’s end. Lupin frowns, before adding softly-- “Tough audience…” -- and tugging comically at the collar of his button-up.

As Lupin continues on some random tangent about the chase they’d gotten into today, Zenigata can sense his fuse burning closer and closer to its explosive end. The thief’s words go in one ear and exit right out the other, completely unregistered and unacknowledged. It’s all noise at this point; he doesn’t have any energy left to listen. Slowly his head sinks to the bar before hitting it with a dull thud. It’s only until a hand closes around his shoulder does he begin to stir again. “I told you I’m not in the mood, Lupin. _Please_.” _You’re only making me feel worse_.

The hand hesitates before pulling away completely, and he hears something akin to nervous laughter. “I know, I know, I read you loud and clear the first time. Just thought you’d died on me, is all. You’re so _old_ that it wouldn’t come as a surprise.” There’s a brief pause, perhaps in which Lupin begins to weigh his options: leave the poor man alone or continue to be a bother. The fact he remains seated proves that he’s chosen the latter. “You aren’t acting like yourself, it’s kinda creeping me out. Are you.. Are you alright?”

It’s a question Zenigata would have never expected to hear from him. Now he’s presented with his own set of options: answer truthfully or snap at him for being nosy. Tears well up in his eyes, enough to blur his vision but not yet enough to spill over.

“I don’t know,” Zenigata whispers. His voice is shaking too badly to say much else, but he apparently gets his point across well enough that Lupin places another hand on his shoulder-- a reassuring one this time. They remain that way for a minute or two before Zenigata finally brings himself to sit back up and wipe his eyes. The moment of weakness has passed. He gestures to be poured another round of whiskey.

“If you ever need to talk to someone, Pops…” Lupin starts, though the sentence falls apart before it's given the chance to finish. His hesitance is nearly palpable; it’s carried both within his voice and the way his gaze now flickers around the bar rather than settle on Zenigata’s.

“I won’t.” The words are stiff and controlled, just like the inspector’s usual cadence, but his eyes say something else completely: _Thank you_.

And just like that, he’s sitting alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fic on this site so 😔 sorry if it's cringe


End file.
